Unforbidden love
by Nathania Lynn
Summary: I don't remember this one either really... let me know what you think!


I walked through the quiet sleeping halls of the school, the lights turning on as I walked past them. Nothing stopped me, not even the small mouse that scurried in front of me. I walked until I reached the door I had been searching for.

I came to a stop and remained outside the door, still and silent yet going crazy inside. I raised my fist and knocked gently on the door three times, that was our signal, our secret code. I heard a noise inside like something falling.

I pulled my cloak tighter around me before the door opened to reveal the man I had hoped to find. His black shoulder length hair washed and combed and held back into a slight pony tail. His lips were then graced by a rare but very handsome smile as he saw me. He quickly pulled me inside, his arms embracing me as I rested my head against his chest.

"Nathania, it is only been two months since we have seen each other, you are already breaking the rules to see me? The first night back?" Snape's soft voice whispered in my ears, making me shiver.

"Severus, you know as well as I do that I couldn't wait. Writing each other all summer doesn't do anything for me... It isn't enough" I replied softly, before he put a finger to my lips quickly to stop me because there was a noise from the hallway.

I started to ask a question: "Severus, who wa-" I then gasped as he pulled me into a deep and passionate kiss that I knew was only intended to shut me up as the stranger walked closer and then passed the door. As he broke the kiss I just fell backward against the wall with a smile on my face.

"I didn't realize you missed me that much Sev" I whispered softly, out of breath.

Snape only smiled and pulled me close again, kissing me once on the lips and then he pulled me to the couch. He sat down before I sat down in his lap and he started a fire with his wand. His lips gently found my forehead, they rested against it while I curled up in his lap, his arms wrapping a blanket around me.

My eyes started to shut unvolutairly and I felt his strong arms wrapping around me and I relaxed even more. It was probably around midnight when he slowly picked me up and laid me on the couch with the blanket and a pillow, he put some spells on the fire so it would be contained in the fireplace and so that it would keep burning. Then I felt him kiss my forehead before he went to bed himself.

I shivered adn pulled the blanket tighter around me as I lisetened to his deep breathing. I fell into a deeper sleep, listening to his gently breaths from across the room. I slept for well for a few hours and then woke when I felt arms wrapping around me. I woke up screaming to see myself in Severus' arms, him gently whispering in my ear: 'I've got you, I'm right here' over and over again, mixed in was the occasional: 'everything is okay'.

"Why are you awake?" I finally asked after I calmed down.

"Well you were crying and yelling out in your sleep and I wanted to make sure you were alright" he whispered back softly, his arms wrapping around me a bit tighter.

"Do you want to go back to sleep? We have to be up in an hour to get ready for the first day of class" he asked after a few minutes of silence. All I could do was shake my head and curl up closer to him, my face nuzzling against his neck gently.

After about ten minutes of sitting there together, just being close, him keeping me wrapped up tight, someone ruined it by knocking on the door.

After a silent sigh I mouthed 'I know what to do' and I got up silently and ran to his closet, sitting down in the back. I then listened carefully... Then jumped when I heard the voice that was speaking.

"Severus, you know we have class this morning..." Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster, said bluntly.

"Yes headmaster, I am quite aware of that. Why?" Severus replied softly.

"Well, I was informed by a student in your house that miss Nathania went missing last night, she was not found in her dorm room this morning when her fellow room mates woke up."

"Sir, she came to talk to me, I am sure that she slept there last night." Severus said softly trying to assure the headmaster.

"Severus, I know she slept here. I can smell her perfume. She is in your closet." Albus said bluntly, opening the door as he spoke. His piercing blue eyes staring right at me. I froze.

"Headmaster, she was upset... I said she could sleep here, I- nothing happened." Severus said quickly.

"I know that quite well Severus, I know she has been sleeping in your rooms for the last two years. Don't you think I saw your face light up when you would get letters from her this summer, and the summer before that?" Albus asked, not seeming upset, then he continued "However, you two must be more careful, maybe it would be more advisable to just have her move into your room? Even though I don't like that because something could happen easier but I trust you both since nothing has happened yet."

I moved from the closet to see Severus nodding in agreement.

"I would like her to move in, if she would like to" he said softly before smiling at me.

I could only nod and walk over to Severus, hugging him tight, almost falling asleep in his arms again. Dumbledore smiled and just nodded before saying "Make it so then Severus. She shall be moved in before tonights dinner."


End file.
